exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrammelech
Adrammelech - real name Adrah Moloch - is a powerful Shedim-bound individual. Story For an Utopia Moloch was mentioned to be a mage during the Golden Age. An idealistic man who sought to better the world but found himself dying of old age, filled with regrets of powerlessness, he made a pact with the Distortion in order to harness the beasts known as Shedim and survive until he could bring about his dream, surviving as a withered husk, Adrammelech. Upon learning of powerful Leyline energy, Adrammelech sought to absorb it by organizing a massive tournament - through Roman Skyward - in order to return to full power and assemble his utopia. However, beforehand, he was stopped by a party of ten - of which Vega, the woman who sold herself to him in another timeline, managed to kill him, seemingly destroying his existence. Another Story In another Timeline, in fact, Adrammelech won, returning to a fully-powered form. Using his influence, he allowed Shedim to break free and erupt from the surface of Interra, merging them slowly with humanity in order to create a superior race of hybrids, although his dream-like vision implied many atrocities, due to the parasitic and hateful behavior of Shedim. Another Timeline still shows Adrammelech as a powerful Divine Servant, summoned by an alternate Yekatarina Belotchkina, who managed to corrupt and enslave several individuals such as Lana Malignus, Marquis de Sade and even Christina Luka. Despite this, he was ultimately defeated by a Divine Servant alliance and the participation of Stephen Usiel, Vega's companion. Appearance Adrammelech appeared at first as a withered, cancer-ridden one-eyed old man, unable to breathe or move without outside interference. After regaining most of his powers, he adopted another form, that of a dark-skinned, white-eyed, white-haired god-like four-armed beings. However, this merely served as an outer "shell" - breaking that shell reveals that Adrammelech is filled with worm-like Shedim that serve as a catalyst to his existence. Personality Adrammelech, somewhat surprisingly for a man publicly known as a cosmic threat, is an amiable, compassionate man, albeit one with a dream he fiercely defends. To Adrammelech, everything in the world is incomplete, imperfect - and fears what may complete it. Adrammelech rejects nothing, friend or foe, and seeks to accept everything in his utopian vision, including abominations such as Shedim, without discrimination between them and humans. He views himself as an example of successful evolution and only strives to become greater. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: After being restored to his full abilities. * Shedim Manipulation: Adrammelech can naturally communicate with Shedim and harness their powers freely. * Immortality: Adrammelech managed to survive several thousand years, including an entire apocalypse, albeit in a withered form. * Divine Servant Abilities: Adrammelech is meant to be an exceedingly powerful Servant, but can only be fully summoned through a complex ritual needing for all five Forbidden Shedim to be incarnated in a Divine Servant or Master - and only exists in his weakened state as long as the condition isn't fulfilled. Decks * Adrammelech's Magic: The Gathering deck is a Five-Colored deck - using all five Forbidden Shedim to their full extent with a variety of cards focusing on quickly summoning them - and culminating in him summoning his own power through The Forbidden God, Thaum. Storylines * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist features him as the titular antagonist. * Magus Wars : Perfection features him as Adrammelech of Gemini. Trivia * Adrammelech is the name of a powerful demon-like entity in Kabbalah. Category:Character Category:Distortion Category:Single Plane Category:Interra